SENTIMIENTOS
by Soulove-chan
Summary: CAPITULO 1: MUERTE: El estaba apunto de casarse, pero un trágico accidente le destruyo su futuro y decidido, intento poner fin a todo. Un héroe con el mismo dolor aparece. La muerte les ha unido. / ERURI y quizas algo mas/ YAOI


CAPITULO 1: MUERTE

Disclaimer ON. Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a su autor y yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento personal.

…::: O:O :::…

Luces por todos lados danzando sin razón. Ruidos que carcomían el espacio. Sentimientos de frustración sin una razón aparente. Un mareo voraz que azotaba mi cerebro y una confusión atroz que no me daba tregua para pensar en paz.

Frente a mí, el volante del auto estaba un tanto desalineado. Las sombras que me seguían de pronto comenzaban a ser más claras. Intente sin éxito mover mis brazos, incorporar mi cuerpo, pero nada daba resultado. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, una fuerte presión en mi espalda que me mantenían en aquella posición sumamente incomoda.

Los sonidos antes confusos se iban aclarando. Sirenas. Las torretas a los lejos danzaban en colores espeluznantes frente a donde yo me encontraba. No entendía nada. Me perdía en la confusión. Un sentimiento de desesperación me fulmino.

Comencé a recordar todo. Un auto, un golpe, uno más, impotencia, consternación, un control que perdía frente de mí. Recuerdo haberla visto antes de que la luz se apagara. Ella estaba junto a mí. Recuerdo sus ojos llenos de terror, su semblante de que era el fin y no lo podía controlar. Gire mi vista a ese asiento a mi costado. Ahí estaba su rostro cubierto de carmesí recargado sobre tablero. Ahora parecía tranquila, parecía que dormía apaciblemente. Intente tomar aire para llamarla, pero mi voz no salió, quería gritarle, necesitaba verla abrir sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Necesitaba tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien.

- Hanji… - musite apenas y pude ver una reacción en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos un poco y me miro directamente. Una sonrisa adorno aquellos labios. Quería haber sentido en aquel momento tranquilidad pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y una sensación espeluznante e invadió. Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente. Su vida se escurría frente a mí.

Respire profundamente y logre mover mi brazo. Mi mano quito un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodo tras de su oreja. Algo cálido recorrió mis mejillas. Estaba llorando, ella estaba muerta, ahí frente a mí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Un golpe más en el auto. La luz entre de lleno en esté haciendo que la retina de mis ojos se lastimara. Apenas pude ver como la sacaban. No hubo ni una pizca de delicadeza en aquellos hombres al tomar su cuerpo. El sentimiento de odio me invadió. Qué importaba que estuviera muerta, ellos no tenían derecho a tratarla así.

Grite su nombre con desesperación. Quería que despertara. Sabía que aquello era imposible pero la esperanza no me abandonaba. Quería que simplemente abriera los ojos y dijera que todo estaba bien. Me trague mi saliva a duras penas. Mi cuerpo estaba entrando en un estado de estrés que mi cerebro poco podía aguantar. Podía sentir que los espasmos me cubrían por completo. El dolor era más evidente o simplemente yo estaba más débil a cada segundo.

- ¡Está vivo! – gritaron los sujetos junto a mí - Claro que estoy vivo idiotas. – pensé aquello sin decirlo después.

Grite con fuerza cuando aquellos tipos intentaron sacarme a mí. Era demasiado terrible y el imaginar lo que ella hubo sufrido me derrumbe por dentro. Quería que ya todo terminara, que solo fuera más que un simple y estúpido sueño que mi subconsciente me estaba jugando.

Cuando estuve en la camilla intente levantarme. Fue en vano. Que impotencia. Me sentía demasiado torpe en ese momento. No pude protegerla, fui incapaz de dar mi vida por ella. Esa mujer a la que le jure que haría hasta lo imposible por que estuviera bien. Me odiaba, sentía un rencor hacia mi persona y hacia mi estúpida manera de actuar. Si tan solo ese día no hubiéramos salido de casa como lo había sugerido ella, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado.

- Diablos… ¿Por qué? – no sabía a quién le hablaba, quizás a mí mismo, quizás al universo.

En ese momento lo único que sabía era que la noche había llegado. Podía contemplar ese inmenso lugar llamado cielo, aquel espectáculo de luces danzantes que solo se da cuando el sol se esconde. Mi cuerpo estaba desecho, pero que decir de mi alma estaba hecha trizas totalmente. Podría decirse que quien yacía en aquella camilla era un cuerpo más sin vida, como lo que desfilaban a mí alrededor.

Un hondo suspiro. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos unas luces fulminantes brillaban frente a mí, caminando como si fueran un tren que avanzaba a gran velocidad. Ellos me decían que resistiera, que no abandonara. ¿Qué demonios tenía que resistir? Diablos. Solo quería salir de ahí y correr a los brazos de mi amada ¿Tan complicado era mi deseo?

Cerré los ojos nuevamente. Podía sentir el andar de la camilla. Nuevamente los abrí y una nueva luz me ataco, esta vez era redonda y confusa.

- Bien Irvin, solo respira hondo y cuenta junto con nosotros - ¿contar? Vaya estupidez.

Me pusieron una especie de mascarilla y aquello que comencé a respirar me adormeció por completo. Sentí los parpados pesados y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente ausente. Un hormigueo me recorrió y el corazón se desacelero. Caí dormido o drogado, daba igual, estaba ausente.

..:: O.O ::..

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, quizás unos días cuando desperté y aquel cielo raso frente a mí me indicaron que estaba en el hospital. Las heridas dolían, mi cuerpo se recuperaba favorablemente según lo que escuchaba de los médicos y enfermeras. "está evolucionando muy bien" decían algunos, "tiene esperanza" era lo que cuchicheaban al inicio otros.

Me había negado a probar un solo bocado y se habían visto obligados a llenarme hasta por las orejas con suero. No querían perderme después de todo el trabajo que les coste mantenerme vivo. La cuenta del hospital era otra cosa de la que me tenía que ocupar.

Lo que me inquietaba todo ese tiempo es que nadie la mencionara, era como si hubiera desaparecido. Como si su muerte no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Necesitaba verla aunque fuera en un ataúd. Quería ser realista ya no había cabida para ser condescendiente esos asuntos. Estaba muerta y no había más. Me tome mi tiempo internado. Hubiera preferido quedarme siempre, pero la mala comida y la pésima atención comenzaban a fastidiarme.

El día en que me dieron de alta nadie fue a por mí, ni siquiera fui visitado por nadie. Estaba solo, ahora realmente lo estaba y no había manera de que fuera lo contrario. Había decidido mudarme al país de donde ella era. No conocía a nadie, nunca me di la tarea, ni tuve el interés de relacionarme con otra persona que no fuera ella. Patético. Lo sé.

..:: O.O ::..

La casa que habíamos decidido comprar era inmensa. Había planes a futuro. Planes que se habían echado a perder con tanta facilidad. La cama era incomoda y por eso no dormía en ella, era más cómodo el sofá, al menos en el no sentía la ausencia, ni un espacio vacío que necesitara llenar.

Me estaba cansando de todo aquello. No podía olvidarla. Tenía ya días sin bañarme y las heridas que aún estaban presentes comenzaban a infectarse. No importaba realmente. No me interesaba continuar vivo.

Sí, me estaba dejando morir, pero aquello era un proceso lento. A este paso ella ya estaría lejos en el otro mundo y me sería complicado darle alcance. Necesitaba tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos, saberla mía otra vez. Diablos, esto era inútil.

Me encamine hasta la estantería de la despensa y saque unas cuantas botellas de whisky que habíamos comprado para el día de nuestra boda. Apenas hace unos meses le había pedido que fuera mi esposa y había puesto en su dedo una argolla que mostraba la promesa que le hacía, el compromiso que me acercaba más a ella.

Me fui hasta el sofá individual y encendí el televisor. Apenas había caído en cuenta que no había salido desde el día en que llegue. Abrí una botella y la empine en mis labios tragando sin saborear aquella bebida que quemaba mi garganta sin tregua. El calor que sentía era irreal. Necesitaba olvidar o simplemente necesitaba morir. Una congestión alcohólica nunca fue mi idea de inicio, pero quizás terminaría funcionando si estaba dispuesto a dejar este mundo lo más pronto posible.

Hubo aquel momento en que perdí la cuenta, me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta y apenas abrí un poco los ojos vi que en la pantalla las líneas de colores verticales adornaban el recuadro con nítido sonido agudo que termine por fastidiarme.

Me levante como pude y tome las llaves de mi auto. Si, el coche en que íbamos aquella tarde era el de ella. Maneje un par de kilómetros hasta no sé qué lugar, iba con botella en mano y el coraje supurando por todas partes. Frene de pronto frente a un edificio lo suficientemente alto.

- No viviré… es una viaje largo – me dije a mi mismo.

Entre sin levantar sospechas al interior del edificio buscando con mesura el elevador. Entre y oprimí el botón que llevaba al último piso. Me observe en el muro reflejante de ese pequeño cubo. Ahí estaba yo, realmente ese saco de humanidad esta yo. Tenía días sin afeitarme y mi higiene era deplorable. Que importaba, no me interesaba si pensaban que un loco había terminado con su vida. El sonido clásico me anuncio la llegada. Tuve que subir unas cuantas escaleras más hasta llegar a la azotea. Abrí la puerta de emergencia y sentí el aire pegarme de golpe. Era fresco, era más puro de lo que había pensado. Camine hasta la orilla dando sorbos a mi botella.

Observe el panorama y me decidí a darme un tiempo de reflexión que la verdad no duro más que hasta la última gota de la botella. Estaba seguro que nunca me habría atrevido hacer aquello si no hubiera ingerido las 3 botellas de alcohol que me tenían mas que atontando.

De un brinco subí al peralte da la azotea y mire hacia abajo. Cinco, siete o quizás diez segundos me bastarían para llegar al suelo. Alce los brazos como tomando distancia a mis costados. El aire que llegaba desde abajo era maravillo. Esa sensación de libertad que jamás había experimentado. Me sentía tranquilo, me sentía bien, pero había algo que me impedía dar el siguiente paso. Solo era avanzar un poco y dejarme llevar por la gravedad. ¿Qué tanto podría ser?

- ¡AH! –

Escuche un grito tras de mí. Al otro extremo del edificio había un tipo, quizás intentado lo mismo que yo. Mis orbes se abrieron y mi corazón se aceleró al instante. Él pensaba matarse. Pensaba terminar con su vida. Di media vuelta y me detuve en seco. ¿Quién era yo para impedirle aquello? ¿Quién demonios me creía para impedirle hacer algo que yo mismo pretendía? Di un paso hacia atrás para volver a mi posición pero el firme me jugo mal. Sentí mi corazón salir por mi garganta ahogando un grito que no pretendía dar. Un golpe. Alcance a sujetarme de la orilla del peralte.

- Tsk… - mis manos temblaban

¿Qué haría yo, un hombre de más de uno ochenta de estatura en aquella situación? Mi brazo comenzaba a adormecerse. Ahora me resistía a morir. Quería vivir, quería seguir con todo aunque hubiera problemas. Estaba pagando el precio de jugarme la vida, eso era evidente; y estaba pagando también la vida de ella.

Cuando pensé que no había más. El me grito al momento que sujetaba mi brazo.

- Hey... ¿Qué carajos pretendes en este lugar? – se veía molesto ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

- Ayúdame… - fue lo único que le dije.

- Eres un idiota, pesas demasiado… si no puedo con tu peso, no quiero que me culpen de tu muerte – se veía sereno, tranquilo, pero detrás de esa mirada, de esos ojos azabaches podía reflejarse el dolor.

- Solo ayúdame… - me ayudo como pudo y yo le ayude en la difícil maniobra.

Quedamos ambos exhaustos tirados en el suelo. Voltee a verlo para verificar su estado y al momento se levantó.

- Haz arruinado todo – me dijo sin mirarme.

Yo sabía que lo había arruinado todo, había matado a la mujer que amaba y había echado por la borda mi vida.

- Quien debía de haber muerto era yo. Haz arruinado mi muerte idiota – aquella confesión me helo la sangre. Me estaba culpando por haber interrumpido su intento de suicidio. En cierto modo era verdad ¿Quién era yo para atravesarme en su camino y arruinar un paso tan importante?

Se encamino despacio hasta la puerta y yo me puse de pie tratando de ir hacia él pero me desvanecí al momento.

…:: O.O ::..

Desperté y lo que enseguida vi fue el techo de mi habitación. ¿Qué es lo que hacía en ese lugar? ¿Cómo era que había llegado de tan lejos? Yo solo no pude haberlo hecho.

- Haz despertado – dijo una voz familiar a mi derecha.

- Tú – dije sorprendido. Él estaba junto a mí. Aquel chico que intento lo mismo que yo ahora estaba en mi casa cuidando de mí.

- Por cómo estaba tu casa, no creo que esperaras a nadie más – su manera de hablarme era demasiado sarcástica, pero me parecía aceptable.

- Lamento los problemas que te he causado… - lo mire esperando recordar su nombre, pero lo que recordaba era que no se lo había preguntado, no habíamos tenido el tiempo de intercambiar nombre –

- Rivaille… ese es mi nombre – me interrumpió - ¿necesitas algo más? Parece que has sufrido algún accidente, tu cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices.

"Rivaille"… resonó en mi mente aquel nombre; un nombre el cual marcaria mi vida a partir de ese momento.

:::::::::

Próximo capitulo: ¿una amistad? Algo surge entre Irvin y Rivaille… el arrepentimiento, el pasado debe de quedar atrás


End file.
